


Merry (Fucking) Christmas

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Lukas calls Philip in Christmas Eve and Philip finally understands why Lukas hates Christmas so much.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve! Finally!

Philip couldn’t be happier when he woke up and saw all those lights and the tree in the living room, and the smell of Gabe’s pancakes. Even though this would be his first Christmas without his mother, he was extremely excited to see what a real Christmas was like. Helen and Gabe’s families would come over to eat dinner and they would exchange presents.

Little to say, he was radiant.

He called Lukas to make sure he didn’t want to come, but he just said his family from afar would be over and he couldn’t miss something like that. Philip understood and said they could meet in the next day to exchange their gifts. Lukas had laughed and accepted the offer contently.

Philip was just extremely content the whole day. 

He helped Gabe and Helen with everything, bought a few things, talked about his old Christmas as he cooked some rice with the dreadful grapes, and met the rest of the family with a wide smile on his face. Whenever things got weird, Gabe was sure to make a joke, and soon all of them were being fairly nice to each other.

Everything seemed to be perfect. So perfect that he forgot his phone for the whole day. He only saw it when he went to sleep, around three in the morning, and he smiled at the first messages.

‘From Lukas: its boring af here’

‘From Lukas: I got a sweater...’

‘From Lukas: dude, its ugly af’

‘From Lukas: save me from this hell’

Philip giggled quietly as he read a few more of those messages, sighing contently as he saw a picture that Lukas sent him of himself wearing the sais sweater. It was really ugly. He chuckled and moved on, stopping when he saw something that really interested him.

The message had been sent close to midnight. The next was from around one, followed by thirty phone calls. He frowned, worried, and checked the clock. Half an hour since the last call.

Philip stood from his bed and walked downstairs slowly, checking to see if there was anyone awake yet. When he saw that the way was free, he walked outside the house and called Lukas, humming worriedly as he waited.

Lukas picked up after two rings.

“Philip?” he asked, and his voice was broken, like he had been crying. What the hell?

“Lukas? What happened? Are you crying?” he asked worriedly, all the bad things going through his head. Lukas sniffled softly and sighed shakily.

“N-no, I’m fine. Just t-talk to me. I can’t sleep” he mumbled, clearly trying to hide something. Philip frowned deeply.

“Lukas. What happened? Did you have another nightmare?” he asked again, but the boy in the other side just let out a whimper that broke Philip’s heart. “Lukas! Talk to me!”

“C-can you come t-to the barn?” he asked, and Philip looked over at the barn where they usually sat together. He nodded to himself.

“Yeah, I’m on my way” he said, before turning the call off and running.

Philip ran as quickly as possible, stopping as he reached inside and only realising someone was inside when he saw the faint light of a phone in the middle of the darkness. He sighed, walking to Lukas and slowly sitting next to him. The boy really had his eyes red and puffy, and he let go from his phone as soon as Philip arrived, pulling the brunette to a tight hug, nuzzling on his neck. Philip was quick to answer the hug, nuzzling on the blond hair and kissing it gently.

After a few seconds of silence, Lukas pulled back, sniffling, and then sighed deeply, trying to catch a breath that came out shaken and weird. Philip stared at him, gently brushing his hair away from his face, just silently staring at him.

“I hate Christmas” he mumbled, at least, and Philip furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head as Lukas sniffled and coughed a bit. 

“Why? It’s supposed to be the happiest time of the year” he said, slowly, placing a soft and caring kiss to Lukas’ neck. “Where you meet your family and receive gifts and eat good food...”

“Yeah, I know” Lukas said, so bitter that Philip felt surprised. He had never seen Lukas like that. “Tradition. Like killing turkeys and dears for no good reason. I just... I hate traditions. I hate that I know how to shoot. I hate celebrating something I don’t believe in. And most of all, I hate my family. I hate them”

“Why?” Philip asked, quietly, because Lukas’ voice was filled with hatred and bitterness and pain. So much pain.

Suddenly, he felt lucky for only having his mother in his past Christmas, and having Gabe and Helen around if their families went too far.

“Why?” Lukas chuckled out, but it was a chuckle mixed with a sob and an irritated huff. “Well first that they don’t even try to be cool, so they either give me ugly sweaters or money. Like come on. They know I like motocross” he groaned, and then rubbed his eyes. Philip opened his mouth, ready to lecture Lukas about how good things were for him that at least received something, when the boy groaned. “But that’s fine really. It’s just... The party sucked. I started sending you messages because they were talking about things I didn’t care about and I was bored. But soon they started to talk about me, like how I was distant and quiet and weird, and like, I was just next to them you know?

“Then, my aunt asked me who I was talking with that was more important than family and I told her that I was talking to you. My father gave me the ‘don’t tell them’ look and I just said it was a friend. Then they started asking how things were with Rose and I told them we had broken up. My aunts started saying they were sad because they had already planned our marriage when my drunk uncle laughed and said something like ‘oh, you broke up with Rose and you keep talking to this Philip guy? What is he? Your boyfriend?’ And you know what? I said ‘yeah, he is’”

Lukas stopped talking then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Philip was staring at him with wide eyes, his hand over the blond’s arm. It was clear to Philip that that was the moment everything went to shit.

“Lukas...” he started, because he didn’t know if Lukas wanted to go on or not, but the sound woke Lukas up again. He opened his eyes and sighed deeply, having them filled up again with tears.

“The silence... The silence was terrible. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to make a joke or say something, but I didn’t. I stared down, at my feet, holding my phone and begging I could just... turn back time and not say anything. I looked up when I heard the same uncle laughing but when he turned to my dad his face was... stoic. He was just... staring at me like he would kill me at any moment” he said, taking a shaky breath and biting his bottom lip to hold back a clear sob. “My uncle just stood up and left, and I heard him whispering something about not wanting to be around a f-fag on Christmas. My aunts started to talk and cry, some saying that the family was cursed, some saying it was a phase, others saying they could find someone to treat me. To make me s-straight again. I-I... I looked at my dad, because I thought he would defend me, but he... He just drank. A lot” he whispered, rubbing his face again. “Then I just... I just ran. I got up and grabbed my bike and came here. I just...” he breathed out, taking a breath before whimpering quietly “I just wish my mom was here”

Then he broke down, sobbing loudly against his hands. Philip moved closer, pulling him for a tight hug, gently caressing his head and kissing it a few times, until he had calmed down and was only breathing hard against his shirt.

“I understand why you hate Christmas” Philip mumbled, making Lukas chuckle quietly and pull back to stare at his boyfriend. “Your family sucks. You should spend Christmas here at Helen and Gabe’s”

“Yeah, maybe I should” Lukas mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sighing deeply. “I just wish I could have a nice Christmas for once since my mom died”

“We can” Philip said, and Lukas stared up at him, tilting his head at him. He smiled. “Did you bring the other helmet?”

“Yeah...” he said slowly, and Philip stood up, pulling Lukas with him and walking out of the barn. “Where are we going?”

“To the city. We will have the best Christmas of your life”

Lukas didn’t ask. He just climbed on it and waited for Philip before riding off. Anywhere with Philip was perfect anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, stop" Philip yelled over the sound of the bike, the cars around, and the helmet over their heads. Lukas nodded to show he had heard it and parked the bike as soon as he found a free spot. He got out, locking the bike and putting their helmets on the right place for once before taking Philip's hand on his. 

"I though we were going to the Central Park" Lukas said, slowly, and Philip chuckled, pulling him through the sidewalk and squeezing his hand. 

"We are there. It's just that I didn't want to miss your face when you see it" he said, and made the turn on the block. And really, it was priceless. The Christmas lights shone bright, almost as bright as a sunny day, and they reflected beautifully on Lukas' eyes, making the blue become green and red. The blond boy opened his mouth in surprise, staring at the trees and the de decoration and the lights in amazement, while Philip could only state at the beauty next to him. Only after a few seconds of simply staring, Lukas turned to Philip, his eyes still wide. 

"Philip... This is... I mean... Dude... Did you see this every Christmas?" He asked shakily, and Philip chuckled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"No. Sometimes only. Most of the time I was at McDonalds or at home by now" he said softly, biting his lip. Lukas nodded slowly and held his hand tighter. 

"This is amazing. Thank you" he mumbled, but before he could do anything, they saw something over their heads. When they turned, there was a cute looking girl holding a rod with a mistletoe hanging from it. She was smiling widely, and her eyes were shining. 

"You are under the mistletoe. You have to kiss" she said, cheeky, winking at them and grinning. Lukas and Philip stared at each other before Lukas shrugged, gently holding Philip's waist and pulling him in for a slow and soft kiss, something they didn't do often. 

Philip forgot about the world around them with that kiss, his arms going up gently hold Lukas' cheeks, their lips moving in synchrony, neither of them deepening the kiss very much. Philip only remembered where they were when Lukas pulled back, smiling and looking at the girl, who was gaping. 

"There" Lukas said, and she giggled, nodding and putting a coin inside a small box she carried. Philip stared at it curiously, and when she nodded, she giggled. 

"This is a charity campaign. We have to go around asking people to kiss. When they do, we have to put money inside the box. Then the company will count and change the money for something for the homeless" she explained, and Philip's eyes widened. He didn't take two seconds to reach for his wallet, giving her more than half of the money he had there. 

"Can I give some?" He asked, and she giggled, shaking her head. 

"No no. This is a special coin. But I know somewhere you can donate if you want" she said, pointing to a small store in the end of the street. "They are taking money to make a big feast in New Year's Eve" she explained, and he nodded, smiling widely. 

"Thank you" he said, before walking off and being followed by Lukas soon after. The two didn't take long to reach the store,where they were called out by a bell. 

"Hello, my young boys" an old lady said, smiling fondly at them. "Would you have a small change to donate to the homeless?"

"Yeah yeah" Philip said quickly, handing her the money and making the woman smile widely. 

"This is wonderful! I can buy at least two turkeys and a champagne. Thank you" she said, putting it inside a box, and making Philip smile widely. Lukas took a while, but soon was also removing his wallet from his pocket and taking all the money he had received from his family. Both Philip and the old lady were surprised by the amount of money he was handling out, and when she took it, he shrugged. 

"I don't want it. At least now the money can make some difference to someone's life" he said, and Philip smiled widely, kissing his cheek gently and making the woman coo. 

"Thank you. I hope you two are blessed this day" she said, and they nodded, taking hands and walking back to where the decorations were. They sat on a bench, side by side, staring as couples walked around and checked the trees and ate some ice cream. Philip looked at them quietly for a moment or two before turning to Lukas, who was just staring down at him, making him blush. 

"Hey" Philip said, smiling softly, and Lukas sighed with a smile, pulling him closer and nuzzling on his head, kissing it gently. Philip tried not to melt at that, but in the end he was just curling up closer to his boyfriend. 

"This is in fact the best Christmas ever. Thank you" Lukas mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing Philip's arm. 

"It is" he agreed, holding Lukas' hand with his own. "I just wish our moms were here to see us now. They would be so happy to spend Christmas with us"

"Yeah..." Lukas mumbled, and then sighed. "Actually, do you know any church around here?"

"Church?" Philip asked confused, raising his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in the whole Christmas thing"

"I don't. But my mom, she liked to go to the mass in Christmas Day every year" he said, shrugging. "We don't have to but..."

"No, sure. I know a church close by. It's small but the priest is nice" he said, smiling, and Lukas nodded, squeezing his hand. 

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing his cheek and then neck and jaw and ear, making Philip giggle and close his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Lukas" he whispered, and Lukas smiled in that way of his that made his eyes shine brighter than the sun. 

"Merry Christmas, Philip" he whispered back, and both leaned in, kissing slowly as the sun rose in the city.


End file.
